


All Falls Down

by honeylilacsjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drama, Fanservice, Idol Life, M/M, Noren, basically noren being cowards with facing their feelings, jenren, the rest of NCT members are mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeylilacsjun/pseuds/honeylilacsjun
Summary: All it took for Jeno was one, stolen look, and he knew it wasn't just for the sake of fans anymore. Renjun realized it within himself too.Renjun and Jeno were tasked to do extra fanservices like exchanging sweet-sticky looks, staring at each other, subtle to bold physical contacts- anything sweet to appease their "ship's" fans. Later on, they both found themselves not wanting to pretend and fake everything they do





	All Falls Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to my ever beloved sissy, @renjunsdianna for sending that noren picture from their fanmeet that gave me an idea to write this. Honestly, I wasn't really sure about writing this because I have tons of unfinished drafts (not to mention my only published fic wasn't even updated for months). But also because of the wonderful noren fics that I had read the past weeks, I became a bit motivated write this up.

Amidst all the flickering lights, and the seemingly endless shutter sounds of hundreds of cameras surrounding them, Jeno found himself looking at Renjun when he should've been paying attention to the crowd in front of him.

 

 

He did not expect the older to look at his direction and caught him staring. The other flashes him a small smile.

 

 

_It clicked._

 

 

Jeno was not just faking it anymore; he didn't want to do things just for this bullshit scripted show.

 

 

Renjun thinks so, too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **I**
> 
>  

" Renjun? "

 

 

The blonde turns his head to his side and was met with Jeno's beautiful face only a few inches away from his. The younger's lips curled into a soft smile, and suddenly, it was as if all the lights at the venue turned to focus on Jeno's face and everything else around them stopped moving.

 

 

_Gasp._

 

 

Renjun swallows the lump on his throat, begging all the gods to guide him at least until the end of the fanmeet because he swears his heart will evaporate if the boy beside him wouldn't stop doing  **this** -  _things that makes him feel weak all over._

 

 

He forces himself to smile back.

 

 

 _You cannot try to ignore him, think about the fans! You need to do your job!,_ he mentally reminds himself. " What? "

 

 

The other shakes his head, " Nothing.  "

 

 

He scoffs, " When will you ever stop wasting my precious seconds, Lee Jeno? "

 

 

Jeno lets out a small chuckle, eyes crinkling into crescents prettier than the moon last night, " If you spend a little more time with me, maybe you'll find out. "

 

 

Renjun feels like he was choking on his own guts, he tries to keep his cool and rolls his eyes at him, " Sometimes I think you're going overboard with these fanservices we're supposed to do  _in front of the fans_ that you carry on even when it's just the two of us talking. "

 

 

Something flickers in the younger's eyes, his smile grew wider, " And who said that everything that i'm doing are all part of this  _fanservice_? " 

 

 

_What?_

 

 

***

 

 

Jeno bits his nails-- a habit that he does whenever he's bothered by something. At the corner of his eyes, he could see Renjun offering the girl in front of him that warm smile he shows whenever he's genuinely delighted. His grip to the pen he's holding tightens when he saw the girl brushed her hands against Renjun's,  _on purpose_ , but the latter didn't even look surprised at the contact.

 

 

He couldn't understand why he feels like he's going to burst if any of the fans tries to do bolder actions, much worse than brushing or holding Renjun's tiny hands, or touching his cute cheeks.

 

 

" Tired? " the soft whisper brought him back to senses. A smile immediately spreads across his face, " A bit, but I can manage. " he reassures the older, " How about you? Are you-? "

 

 

Jeno grits his teeth, he was not even done asking but the older already averted his attention to the new fan in front of him. He tries to distract himself by entertaining the fan in front, who only blushed furiously. While signing the fan's album, he hears Renjun's voice laced with worry when the fan told him that she injured herself.

 

 

" You should look out for yourself more. You always need to be healthy, and do not ever forget to be extra careful next time, okay? "

 

 

He knew shouldn't be jealous--  _wait, he's jealous? Why is he even jealous? Renjun is his band mate, his friend- heck they are both idols with fans swooning over them! Why would he even be jealous when these kinds of thing should be normal?--_ he shakes his head, though the attempt to shrug off the ugly feeling in his stomach fails miserably as he keeps hearing the older's conversation with the fan.

 

 

After that agonizing minutes, the signing has finished well (excluding the fact that he had to endure whatever crap he was feeling just because almost all of Renjun's attention were on the fans). He reaches for the microphone to say his thanks to everyone who went, and freezes when he touches Renjun's hand instead. Jeno looks at his face and he stares at him before giggling.

 

 

_He swears his heart did not just skipped a beat._

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I wrote the prompt of this fic last september, right after this noren  [pics](%E2%80%9D) were sent to me, but because school works were kinda non-stop, I nearly forgot about this. I'm planning to publish all of the drafts I've started last summer hopefully i'll be able to finish everything. Also, i'll edit my first fic soon, probably after all of my scheduled cets these upcoming weeks.


End file.
